The present invention relates to a heating blanket for a motorized wheelchair in which a heating plate is detachably mounted to the inside of a blanket, a battery is installed at the motorized wheelchair, and a controller is installed at the front pocket of the blanket to connect the battery with the heating plate, thereby supplying power to the heating plate. In a state that a user sits on the motorized wheelchair or a motorized scooter, he or she can easily control the operation of the heating plate installed at a desired position.